


Cats

by LadyHeliotrope



Series: Love and Other "Snail Mail" Stories [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats, Cute, Domestic, F/M, Kittens, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHeliotrope/pseuds/LadyHeliotrope
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Love and Other "Snail Mail" Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hearts & Cauldrons Snail Mail Exchange, Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members





	Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misspeaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspeaches/gifts).



"Hold it from the bottom," she instructed, trying not to smile at the sight she saw: her former potions professor, once so dour and stern, trying to contain the jubilant bundle of fur in his hands. 

_*mew!*_

"It's meowing," Severus said unnecessarily, a testament to his nervousness. "What do I do?" 

"Just hold it closer," Hermione breathed, trying to maintain a neutral tone - not revealing the intensity of her attraction. "Its name is Sal." 

"Mhm." He did not seem to disapprove or make an indication of criticism at all. Curious. Perhaps the ten years since the Great Battle had softened his temperament. "It's clawing at me." 

"He just needs to feel secure and safe," she explained, realizing as she said it that the words could be assumed to potentially apply to Severus himself, if one were so inclined. "He isn't used to people." 

"Hm," he answered, not meeting Hermione's eyes, seeming thoughtful. Then he gave Sal back to Hermione, appearing grateful to pass on the squirming kitten. 

"So, you called an electrician for a reason, Miss Granger," he said, suddenly back to all business. "You were showing me the shorted circuit?" 

"Yes," Hermione said, putting the baby back in its basket. "I still am surprised you aren't living the wizarding life anymore," she said, though this was somewhat disingenuous. After all, she'd left too. 

"Indeed," he said, his lip set in a firm line. 

She gestured to the kitchen and he walked ahead of her, eyes roving around her home. She wondered if he was curious about her, same as she was about him. Probably not, she decided. She was surely just another student to him. 

As their eyes met in the reflective glass of the china cabinet, however, it was possible that she saw a spark of interest. 

sorry for the poor scan of the image <3 


End file.
